The present invention relates a cover assembly for the cargo area of a vehicle.
Tonneau covers are frequently mounted over truck beds, e.g. pickup truck beds, to protect contents therein from sun light and inclement weather, to conceal contents therein from view, and to protect the beds from accumulating snow and rain. Such covers also decrease fuel consumption at high speeds by reducing wind resistance and drag.
Truck bed covers are often attached to the top rails of truck beds by mechanical fasteners, and are preferably designed so that they can be easily opened or removed to gain access to the truck bed. Prior to modern day truck covers, canvas covers were often secured over the beds of trucks using rope or elastic straps.
Modern truck covers are removably secured to the side walls of truck beds utilizing a variety of mechanical fasteners, including rail systems which engage the covers. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,730,866 and 4,838,602 to Nett disclose a tonneau cover which includes extruded metallic rails having snap fasteners that secure the cover at the sides and rear of the truck bed. A dowel rod is inserted into a loop formed in the cover which loop is inserted into a channel in the front rail section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,179 to Stevens discloses a tonneau cover attaching system which includes rails that provide a gap at the top of the side walls of a truck bed. The gap secures a cover by engaging a plastic strip which is sewn along the edge of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,240 to Swanson discloses a cover for a truck bed which includes a rail that engages an engaging structure attached to the cover.
The present invention provides a cover assembly for the cargo area of a vehicle including a plurality of rails, at least one transverse slot formed in the rails, a plurality of corner members and at least one projection connected to a corner member and configured to engage one of the transverse slots and a cover. The projection may be an integral part of the corner member and may be deflectable. The projection may be attached to a deflectable arm extending from the corner member. The corner member may include a tab for deflecting the projection.
In one embodiment of the invention, the rails include at least one channel, at least one lip adjacent the channel and the transverse slots are provided in the lip.
In another embodiment, the number of transverse slots on a rail is equal to or greater than the number of projections on a corner member.
In another embodiment, each rail includes a channel and a fastener is attached to the cover and configured to engage the channel. The rail may include a lip and the fastener may be configured to engage the lip.
In another embodiment, the rail includes a channel and a groove. A fastener secured to the cover is receivable in the groove for pivotal movement to effect pulling of the cover as the fastener is pivoted. A portion of the fastener may be configured to engage the channel.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a cover assembly for the cargo area of a vehicle includes at least one rail, a cover, a groove formed on the rail and a fastener attached to the cover and configured to engage the groove. In one embodiment, the fastener is pivotally attachable to the rail to apply, while pivoting, a tightening force to the cover. The fastener may include a projection and the rail may include a channel which receives the projection.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a cover assembly for the cargo area of a vehicle includes at least one rail, a cover, a fastener attached to the cover, a transverse slot formed on the rail and a locking lever configured to engage the fastener and the longitudinal slot. The locking lever may pivot within the slot to apply, while pivoting, a tightening force to the cover. The rail may include a channel which receives the locking lever. The locking lever may include a stepped edge that engages an abutment formed on the rail.
Other features of the present invention will now become apparent to those skilled in the art from considering the accompanying drawings and detailed description of the preferred embodiments.